Number Five (AU)
Number Five, or Alexander Garcia, is fifth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian invasion. Biography Physical Description Alexander has the appearance of a young man in his late teens described as being rather handsome in a somewhat rugged way and is often admired by many females for his physical looks. Due to an increased metabolism and years of undergoing vigorous exercises to train his body, Alexander is solidly built though is more on the lean side which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. He is also considerably tall as he stands at 6 feet 0 inches. His hair is spiky and typically kept short with it often looking messy as it refuses to be styled in any way and a defining feature being the color of his eyes; they are a warm dark chocolate brown with a ring of gold surrounding the pupils. His voice is strong and confident with a subtle accent to it. He also has an pleasantly strong earthly scent mixed with the faint hint of the ocean. Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when . His Cepan has noted that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. He, however, has much of his fathers personality as he does his mother. Alexander is considered to be extremely charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Relationships Family Grandparents Like many Garde children, Alexander was raised by his grandparents. Mother Parents Rick Rick was Alexander´s Cêpan Friends Romantic Seraphinus Rashid Seraphinus is a human female and Alexander´s love interest on Earth. Legacies Enhancements Being a member of the Garde, Alexander was born with similar enhanced prowess including strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, reflexes and senses though to a much greater degree including an healing factor. * Strength: Alexander possesses inhuman strength * Speed and Reflexes: * Durability and Endurance: Though Alexander can still receive open wounds like any other, he is much more durable to blunt force trauma and can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. This allows him to be thrown through walls which only left him dazed and from tall heights with only minor injuries. However, Alexander can still be stunned and dazed by s to physical force and will sometimes * Agility: Alexander´s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Olympic athlete. He can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or even impossible for a human * Senses: * Regenerative Healing Factor: Alexander´s metabolism is greater than that of a normal human thus allowing him to heal much faster and with more efficiency. Legacies and Legacy-like Abilities Due to his Garde heritage, Alexander possesses legacies that are more powerful then the elder before him as well as several abilities that can be mistaken for Legacies but are actually abilities he inherited from his other alien heritage. * Telekinesis- The Legacy to move objects with ones mind and that all Garde have as well as tends to develop first. What makes this legacy unique to Alexander, however, was that he developed it a year before adolescence, the age that Garde develop their Legacies. * Externa- The Legacy to duplicate at will the physical properties of anything the Garde touches. * Avex- Alexander developed Avex, the legacy to levitate and soar through the air at supersonic speeds, a year after his telekinesis when he woke up one night floating above his bed but it becomes dormant again much to his and concern until he accidentally uses it to save a child from getting hit by a car. * Thermokinesis- The Legacy to manipulate, create and control temperature. Alexander develops Thermokinesis while living in Orlando, Florida when he first accidentally caused a desk to catch on fire Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat: Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite living most of his life on the run and put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, Alexander always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Multilingualism: First Aid: Chest Contents * Macrocosm- This is part of the Macrocosm/Red Crystal Communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the Red Crystal allowing one to talk to another Garde member with an operating Macrocosm and the Macrocosm allowing them to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a Macrocosm and one with a Red Crystal. The Macrocosm shows Lorien's solar system and when another Garde member opens their chest it shows others their location on the globe of Earth. * Red Communication Crystal- This is part of the macrocosm/red crystal communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the red crystal allowing a Garde to talk to another Garde member with an operating macrocosm, and the macrocosm allowing them to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a macrocosm and one with a red crystal. Alexander is the only known Garde to have both a communication crystal and macrocosm. * Leather Hidden Blade-''' A leather sleeve that fits on the wielder's arm and extends a blade from its sheath. * '''Healing Stone- A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. * Oblong Crystal- The Oblong Crystal''' '''is made from a stone found on Lorien. It works in a similar fashion as Four's Loric Crystal as it is used to slowly spread heat and cold resistance to Alexander's body shortly after he developed thermokinesis Equipment Trivia Quotes Gallery